By Chance
by tbergo17
Summary: At 18 Mel was 0utcast from her family, she decides to go to Boston after years of being on the road. When she gets there she meets to very interesting Irishmen whom she becomes close with. What will they think when they find out who she really is? Who will her loyalties lay with? Murphy/OC/Conner
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I turned to look  
into the hard blue eyes of the brothers I came to know... and love.

"Too late for that lass," Conner answered placing his hand on my  
shoulder pushing me down to my knees.

"I know," I answered as I fell to my knees hitting them hard on the  
wooden floor. I cringed at the sharp pain that shot up my legs... that won't  
matter in a second...

"You have anything else you want to say," Murphy asked his voice  
harsh.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I paused to wipe the  
tears that started to fall from my eyes. "I honestly did care about you...  
both of you... if I could take it all back I would... I wouldn't want things to  
end up like this... and that's not just because of what's about to happen... I  
didn't expect for any of this! and I'm really sorry about what I did. But I'm  
at peace with what's about to happen and I'm okay with it... I just wanted both  
of you to know that... that... I... well I guess it doesn't matter," I  
finished and wiped the last tear from my face.

"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath  
descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So  
we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In  
Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." The voices of the two Irishman I  
pleaded my case to recited.

"I'll see you boys on the other side be it hell or heaven," I said  
lifting my head high. I felt the cold metal of the silencers hit the back of my  
head and the click of two now loaded guns.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~Hello everyone! how are you? Well i wanted to try this because i absolutely love these movies. so i hope you enjoy my take on this and i promise i wont delete it after 3 days i actually really love writing this and will stick to it anyway please review and tell me how you think it's going so far :) Translations for anything in a different language is translated on the bottom~~~~~~~ **

I stepped out onto the streets of Boston and looked around; I was already lost. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up and took off in the direction I was told to go in before I left. I avoid eye contact with most people when I first got to a new place; I didn't want to give someone the wrong look ya know... not that I couldn't defend myself.. Ever since I was little my parents made me take karate. My dad said it was important I knew how to protect myself because of whose daughter I was. I let myself drift off into the memories of my childhood.

I never wanted to leave my dad's side when I was a kid, but whenever his friends would come over my mom would scoop me up and take me somewhere else. My mother made me learn how to cook the Italian way, the right way as she said.

"Mella the best way to your mans heart is through his stomach," she said in a think Italian accent giving me a motherly smile it was so cute when she tried to speak English.. she was getting so much better at it now.

"Yeah I'll remember," I answered shaking my head I was only 11 at the time.

When I was a kid everything was great I was blind to everything that was really going on. As I got older I realized that my father was not a good man, to me, this man was everything I learned to hate. And the more I realized this, the more I rebelled against him and what he stood for; that didn't go over well with him. Eventually, he got tired of me defying him and giving him hell every time he asked me to do something he blew up on me; I'll never forget that conversation. Everything that has been going on has led up to that moment.. Everything was building up for years

"Chi ti credi di essere, ragazza! È sfidare tutto quello che dico! Lei mi ascolta da ora in poi o si sarà fuori da casa mia! Gone!" he yelled his olive skin turning red from anger. (1)

"Non ho mai ti ascolteranno padre e tu lo sai! Vuoi che ot per questo allora bene sto cazzo di andata," i yelled back at him not backing down anymore. (2)

"Buona uscire si bambina insugnifigant!" he screamed in my face smashing his hand down on his desk knocking a vase over. (3)

"Va bene! Cazzo Odio stare qui pensi di ragione fosse perché tutto proprio di chi siete, ma non avete proprio un cazzo! Voi non possedermi e non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare più," I screamed back at him walking past him making sure i bumpped his shoulder as i passed.( 4)

"Mella non sei più un Yakavetta non si è più familiare, se mai venire vicino a questa casa di nuovo ti ammazzo io," he said his voice stern, cold, and truthful. I knew he ment it and i knew from now on i could never come back to this place.. I was 18.. (5)

"Oof," was let out of my mouth also knocking me out of my memory as I ran into a black jacket that was covering what felt like a very muscular body. I looked up to and met a pair of very blue eyes

"Sorry there lassy," the man said in a very Irish accent.

"Oh.. um it's fine I should have been looking where I was going," I mumbled looking back down.

"It's just fine, but next time the person might not be so nice," the man said back giving me a smile. He continued walking past me after I returned his smile.

"Oh! Wait sir!" I yelled picking up my pace to catch him.

"Yes mam,"

"Can you help me with something?"

"I can try,"

"Thanks um do you know where McGinty's is?"

"Yeah, I do my brother and I are headed there now.. We could take you there if you'd like," the man I ran into said to me.

"Yeah you never know what you could run into on these streets," the other man said, he must be his brother.

"Oh yeah that would be great!" I answered "Cause I'm not from here and.." I stopped because they gave each other a look of no shit Sherlock.

"Woulda never guess you were from New York," the brother said again.

"Ah I thought I lost that," I said scowling.

"No you didn't," they both said at the same time giving me a chuckle. "So why do you want to go to McGinty's," the man I ran into said.

"A friend of mine said the owner could use some help and I can navigate my way around a bar," I answered them pulling on my hood again. "Um so what is your names I feel like since you are the first people I met here I should know your names ,"

"Makes sense; I'm Conner and this little fucker is my brother Murphy,"

"Shut the hell up! You're the fucker," Murphy spat at his brother. Even when they were yelling a cursing I loved listening to their accents.

"Here's the bar lass," Conner said opening the door for me motioning me to go inside.

"Hey Doc," Murphy yelled to the old man standing behind the bar. "I brought you some help"

"I brought the help! I ran into the girl," Conner yelled over Murphy giving him a little shove. I moved myself out of the way and scurried over to the bar avoiding the fight that might happen.

"Thank you boys," I yelled over to them giving both of them a wave. "You must be Doc. I'm Mel and I was wondering if you could use some help around here.

"Y-y-yeah that's m-me," the old man stuttered out "I li-l-l-like y-y—y oh fuck it, you could work here, Fuck! Ass!,"

"Excuse me, what did you call me," I asked not hiding the anger in my voice.

"Haha no no he has a speech thing. He didn't call you anything you'll get used to that," Murphy said giving a laugh at my expense.

"Oh… I see," I mumbled starting to feel bad about the anger in my voice.

"No w-worries we could use a g-girl who's t-t—tou-tough," Doc spit out giving me a nod.

"Well you sure got one," I answered walking to the back of the bar.

They started speaking in a different language… what language were they speaking.. I could swear is heard my name … Whatever they said made my face turn red thank god I was wearing a hood.

"Are you making fun of me," I asked handing them a glass of beer.

"No, no we wouldn't do that," Conner answered taking a gulp of his beer.

"Okay.. cause I wouldn't want to beat you up on the first day we met," I said giving him a smile. I shouldn't be flirting with this man, but he was hot and so was his brother I couldn't help myself.

They quickly finished the beer and got up to leave "Hey lass," Conner yelled as started to walk out the door. "We'll see ya later," he said giving me and Doc a wave goodbye, his brother doing the same.

"They are n-nice boys. The MacManus twins," Doc said as he handed me a broom.

"Yeah they seem it," I answered trying not to think about the two really cool and hot guys I just met.

Translation:

1 Who do you think you are, girl! You defy everything I say! You will listen to me from now on or you will be out of my house! Gone!

2 I'll never listen to you dad and you know it! You want me out because of that then fine I'm fucking gone.

3 Good get out you little insignificant girl!

4 Fine! I fucking hate being here you think you own everything becasue of who you are, but you dont own shit! You dont own me and you cant tell me what to do anymore

5 Mella you are no longer a Yakavetta you are not family any longer, if you ever come near this house again I will kill you myself


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~Well sorry this took forever I got side tracked... I promise I'll update more often! thank you to the people who read, reviewed, followed,favorited and everything well I hope you enjoy!~~~~~**

**Guest- thank you thank you! i hope you like what i have instore of the rest of the story! **

I spent the rest of the night running around the bar delivering drinks and taking orders. After my first two hours there I ditched the sweatshirt leaving me in a white and too tight tank top; I got tipped a lot more after that. I walked over to an empty table and cleaned off the beer bottles and emptied the ash tray; just as I cleaned it off more people sat down at it. "You're welcome," I mumbled to myself as I threw away the bottles. I tucked a strand of my dark curly hair, which escaped the ponytail, back behind my ear and set off taking more drink orders. Damn, these people really know how to drink…

"Ay, bar wench," the men from the table I just cleaned yelled.

"Bar wench… they are those guys, great," I walked over and gave them a smile when I got there "Hello boys what can I get you today," I sweetly asked them.

'Yeah w-why don't cha get us s-s-soome more beer sweetheart," the man slurred.

"I'll get right on that," I answered.

I turned quickly around but didn't look where I was going and before I could avoid it I ran straight into a very tall man with a very full cup of beer. I felt the thick liquid spill over my head, drenching my hair and spilling onto my shirt; to top it all off the man dropped the glass and it shattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he stumbled back to the bar for another cup.

"Ugh… ungrateful assholes," I mumbled as I went behind the bar to grab the broom.

I quickly swept up the glass so nobody would cut themselves on the glass "Ay! Where are our beers!" the men from the table yelled.

"I'll be right back with them," I answered giving them a sarcastic smile.

I was covered in beer and I felt so disgusting I didn't have time to wipe myself off yet because those guys were getting rowdy. I grabbed their beers and ran them over to the table.

"Finally! They all yelled

I popped off the tops and set them on the table "Enjoy," I said. Before I could walk away the beer got tipped over and splashed onto my jeans; wonderful. I picked up the bottle and took it back to the bar replacing it with another making sure I kept my distance from the table.

"Ya know I could clean ya up," the drunken man said.

"That's nice of you but I'll pass," I answered in a flat voice knowing they wouldn't know the difference.

I turned around and left them there as the yelled in drunken blabber. I walked back behind the bar and grabbed a clean rag, but before I could leave the bar more people came in asking for drinks. Being the good employee I stayed and helped them out in my uncomfortable state. I wasn't able to leave until most of the bar was cleared out.

"Hey Doc can I take a quick break," I asked while he was wiping down glasses.

"Y-yeah," he answered.

"Thanks,"

I ran into the bathroom before anyone else could stop me; I shut the door and turned on the faucet. I pulled my hair from my ponytail and tried to run my hands through it, but it was already dried with beer in it…. I'd have to take a shower to get rid of this mess. I wiped off what I could but the smell was still lingering in my clothes. I walked outside of the bathroom and scurried behind the bar to continue my job.

"Ay! Mel You made it through your first night!" an Irish accent yelled from the bar.

"Yeah… I guess I did," I answered letting out a breath "What time is it,"

"Bout t-t-two in the morning," Doc answered me.

"Damn," I said time really flew by tonight.

"So how was your first day," Conner asked as he put down his beer.

"Interesting to say the least," I shook my head my beer smelling hair wafting the smell around me.

"Why do ya smell like beer," Murphy asked.

"Cause I work at a bar," I gave him a smile.

"She gotcha there brother," Conner said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Murphy spat at his brother.

"So lass you have a place to stay tonight because it looks like you just got here when we ran into you," He finished in is amazing Irish accent.

"Stop trying to get her in bed Conn," Murphy said with a laugh and a quick look in my direction.

"It's okay I don't mind," I said to both of them with a wink.

Now that got a hardy laugh out of everyone, but I really wasn't kidding I really didn't mind either of them hitting on me. Doc and I finished closing up the bar and he told me to come in at five tomorrow night.

"Thanks Doc, I really appreciate this..," I called over as I left the bar.

As I closed the door I heard a faint "Fuck Ass!" I really didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight because the fact of the matter was I had no place to go and it was pretty cold out tonight. I pulled my jacket closed, pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head, and started down the street. My eyes darted down every dark alley as I made my way down the unfamiliar Boston streets.

"Melly belly, is that you," I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me

Please don't let it be who I think it is; I turned "Concezio," I said in a fake excited voice.

"What are you doing up here! I haven't saw you in forever," he said walking over to me and holding out his arms for a hug.

I hesitated before stepping closer to him so he could hug me; yeah he was my cousin but he was a little creepy. Eventually, I did give him a quick hug before stepping back and away from him.

"Where have you been? It's been years since any of us have heard from you," My cousin said.

"Around, I've been doing my own thing," I told him shifting my eyes away. "My dad isn't around right,"

"Nah he's still in New York," Concezio answered. "Why,"

"No reason I was just wondering," I quickly said.

"You got anywhere to stay tonight," he said before I could escape.

"Um… no," I stuttered out.

"Stay with me! Besides my dad would love to see little Melly Belly,"

I made a disgusted face; I hated that nickname. "Um I don't know," I answered.

"Listen I'm not guna let a pretty girl, especially my cousin, wander the streets of Boston all night long if I have a nice place to stay," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and dragging me in the direction he wanted.

Well I guess I was going with him then. When we got to him house I excused myself so I could shower and get the beer smell off of me. I changed and he showed me to a bed I could sleep in; when he left I locked the door. I haven't slept in a soft bed like this in a very long time, and to be honest it felt really good. Sleep quickly took over my body and I let myself fall into the blackness of a very restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

An obnoxiously loud knock on the door woke me up from a very restful sleep. Yanking the blanket over my head, I tried to block out my cousin but of course I couldn't.

"Asshole," I mumbled, stomping my way to the door.

"Mel, come on open up!" Concezio yelled through the locked door.

"What! You know there is a thing called sleep," my voice rasped, my face set in a sneer.

"Not in my fucking house, now get dressed my dad wants to see you," Concezio answered in his I'm better then you could ever be tone.

"Now?" I cracked, I was instantly woken up out of my sleepy state.

"Yeah, and don't wear any of your shitty clothes either.

"Hey!" I paused "How would you even know if I had shitty clothes!" My voice accusing.

"Cause I looked in you nasty thing you carry them in," he answered without a care.

"What the fuck!"

I yelled at him "You can't do that!"

"I could do whatever the fuck I want this is my house," he yelled right back at me. "Here," Concezio dug in his pocket and threw a wad of money at me "Go shopping get something nice and be back here at noon," he turned and left.

There had to be at least 600 dollars here, closing my mouth I placed it on the bed and got dressed. Hey, if he is paying for me to go shopping who am I to deny him that, even if he did it in an asshole way. Pulling on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, what I always wear, I shoved the money on my pocket and sauntered towards the door.

I never thought there would be so many places to go shopping in this part of Boston, but damn was I wrong. Every place I went into was so much nicer than anyplace I usually shopped, but I got the same look every time. The door would open and I would immediately get a look from the person at register, they would quietly tell someone on the floor to come follow me around until I left. Needless to say, this got quite annoying by the third store.

"I'm not guna steal anything," I turned towards the lady discreetly following me around.

"No, I... wasn't," he turned bright red and stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" My tone full of sarcasm "Cause you''ve been working on that rack of clothes for a good ten minutes now and nothing has changed on it... and you've been following me around since I got here, you're not good at being discreet," I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh... I um...I.. well did you need help finding anything," she asked her voice panicked.

"Nope, but you can go now," I turned and hid the laugh that was trying to bubble it's way up.

By the time I was rung up at the register it was already 11:30, and it took about a half hour for me to get back to Concezio's house. I paid my bill, much to everyone's surprise, and quickly left the store. Before I made it ten feet down the street I ran smack into a leather coated person, knocking me off balance.

"Mel, we gotta stop meetin' this way," Connor's voice said a laugh hiding behind words.

I let out a tiny giggle "Yeah I guess we do," I smiled up at him.

"You busy tonight," he asked

"Well kinda I'll be working," I answered as I swung my bag back and forth.

"Yeah, good good, I guess I'll see you there tonight, happy St. Pattys day to ya," he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

I couldn't help but stare as the man walked away "Happy St. Pattys day," I yelled back.

Fuck, that's today! I let out a groan just before I continued to walk. It was going to be so busy tonight with al these drunken people, but at least Connor and Murphy were going to be there. I couldn'thelp but smile at that, those two boys were a good time and not to mention extremely good looking. By the time I got back to the house it was a little past noon and Concezio was sitting on the steps with a scowl plastered on his face. As I passed him I tried to hide the smile but I think he caught it; oh well. I changed into my new jeans and a pretty girly flowy shirt that was actually pretty.

"See that's what a girl is supposed to look like," Concezio said as I walked by him.

"Fuck you," I answered, earning a laugh from him.

My uncles place was not like I remembered it when I was a kid, it was dark and dreary and kind of scary. As I opened the door to him office a scraggly looking man with longish dark hair and a beard covering his face came out. We made eye contact for a second before I looked away and closed the door to my uncles office.

The bar was packed all night, but what else could you expect from an Irish neighborhood on St. Pattys day. I didn't even realize when Murphy and Connor walked in, I shoved beers at them and continued serving. By the end of the night I was feeling GOOD, my body was warm and my brain was swimming in the good feelings of the alcohol. I had my messy hair tied back into a ponytail and my pretty flowy shirt was gone and placed in the back I was just in a tank top and a pair of jeans.

"Mel, you haven't met Rocco yet have ya," Connor asked.

"They're both fucking guineas they gotta know each other," Murphy said with a laugh and a swing of beer.

I shot Murphy a look, which made him laugh even louder before I turned and looked at the man with the long dark hair and beard "Um, no... I don't think so," I answered.

"I don't know Mel you look kind of familiar," he pointed at me.

"I don't know, but I know you now," I paused "Us guineas gotta stick together against all these mick's,"

This earned a laugh from both of us and looked from the other three people. I can play that game if Murphy wanted to. I came out from around the bar and took a seat next to Connor and turned towards him.

"Hey,"

"Hey lass," he answered with a smile.

"You have an amazing smile," I told him.

"Thanks, you uh you have an amazing everything," he almost looked shy about saying that.

I giggled "Thank you!" I squeaked as I threw my arms around him.

If I were sober I wouldn't have done that, but once I've had a few drinks I can get very friendly. I heard him place his beer down on the table with a thud and wrap his arm around my waist, his fingers lightly gripping my hip. The moment was ruined by a loud Russian yelling that this bar now belonged to whoever he worked for.

Connor lightly pushed me back and whispered "Mel, I want you to go in the back and don't come out til I get you," I pulled my eyebrows together and crossed my arms. "Mel, just fucking go,"

"Fine,"

I pushed open the door to the back and poked my head out a little bit to see what was going on. The brothers and Rocco drinks shattered on the floor and an all out brawl began. My eyes went wide as I watched glasses being shattered, liquid flying everywhere, and punches being thrown. I turned around away from the brawl and a thought crossed my mind, I'm the one who's guna have to clean all this shit up...

"Ay Mel!" Murphy yelled.

"Yeah," I yelled back in a questioning tone.

"Can ya bring out the rope," Murphy continued

"And a lighter," Connor added with laugh.

Oh God... "Yupp,"

"So Mel, where do you stay," Murphy asked as we walked down an ally

"Um, nowhere really," I answered not wanting to mention my dumb ass cousin.

"We can't be having that now can we Murp," Connor looked at his brother.

"No," he answered.

"Stay with us for the night," they said at the same time.

"Um okay," like I would ever say no to that invitation what could possibly go wrong.


End file.
